Rise of the Dark Flame Master
by jonray
Summary: Mature Reader Only. Yuuta and Rikka's experience one Dark Night. Small Chapter. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chuunibyou-Demo-Koi-Ga-Shitai!  
Rikka X Yuuta Feb 1st 2013 Part 1

Rise of the Dark Flame Master

Yuuta and Rikka are heading back to Yuuta's family apartment, that they currently shared with Yuuta's sister, Kuzuha.

The canal walk home from school was normally a way for Yuuta to relax, chat and listen to Rikka's latest adventures and mischiefs. Except that, tonight's walk was disturbed by Yuuta being a little pissed off at having Rikka ditching him and leaving him to deal with the afterschool study group. He'd actually only signed up with her because she didn't want to go alone and added to that, he had had to wait for her to finish off playing video games with Sanae. Feeling a spot of rain hit his face and noticing the wind starting to pick up. Yuuta just knew they were going to be drenched by the time they got home. Frustrated and a little tried, he increased his walking pace.  
"Tch!" Yuuuta almost spat out.

Feeling Rikka's weight still dragging behind him. Yuuta checks his mobile phone and noticed the time.  
"Damn! It's 8 oh three. We're gunna get it from Kuzuha for being so late." Rubbing the back of his head in irritation.

Rikka, being towed behind Yuuta with the aid of her skating shoes, made a small frown, "It couldn't be helped Dark Flame Master. The Mystic Mana replenishment of our bodies had to be appeased and Dekomori needed my assistance in Defeating the Balrog Dark Creature of the Mines of Moria."

Then she glances up at him, in hope, "But I do apologise for failing to join you at the Appointed time for our journey back to your Fortress."

Looking back at Rikka. Yuuta couldn't find it in himself to stay angry with her, but even still, he had to chastise her, "What you really mean Is, that Sanae and you went to get junk food, played video games, lost track of time, forgot to meet me for afterschool study and kept me waiting for close to an hour!"  
His anger got away a little bit at the end there...

Rikka met his eyes and looked away quickly. Her left eye had a little bit of a tear that was starting to form.

Sighing, Yuuta turned his head back and continued walking. "Well at least you're apologising this time, Rikka. That's something."

They continued in silence, until the rain started coming down. Rikka reached for her parasol that was always strapped to her left thigh. It wasn't there. "Yuuta! My Schwarz Sechs Prototype Mark II!" Rikka screamed.

Feeling her letting go of him, Yuuta stopped and turned around. "Rikka don't worry if you lost it you can have my bag." He unhooked it from his arm and tried to give it to her.

Rikka now seemingly white as a ghost, looked around frantically and shouted at Yuuta as the rain suddenly began to increase.  
"Schwarz Sechs Prototype Mark II must have dropped out when I slipped in the tramway underpass! I won't be a minute Yuuta! Wait for me under the trees so you don't get wet and I'll be right back!"

Rikka ran off with that girly run of hers that Yuuta had known and loved for so long.

"Oi, don't run off like that." Watching her running away.  
"Tch! Rikka! Wait up!" Running after Rikka. He then heard her cry out and scream his name. Yuuta, panicking, increased his speed and saw up ahead a shadowy figure of a man, roughly clutching a struggling Rikka in the flickering light of the Underpass. Rushing to her aid, Yuuta barely saw the two other men emerge from the shadow of the Underpass. One grabbed his right arm and the other grabbed his left arm. Yuuta struggled to tear free from their grasp but they were too strong.

"Dark Demon Begone! Banishment, this world!" Rikka raised her parasol to try and hit the man. The grinning big man grabbed it, bent it in half, then tossed it aside, he punched Rikka, hard, in the face.

Yuuta screamed in rage as Rikka's head was flung back, blood spurted from her mouth and a mix of saliva and tears also followed. Rikka fell heavily to the ground. She only made a soft cry as she lay in the mud and the trash. The man, laughing out loud, kicked her hard in the stomach visibly lifting the small girl's body. Yuuta seeing red with tears streaming down his face was frustrated by the two other men holding his arms brutally. He could smell the sweat coming off them and something far fouler.

"Leave her Alone and Back off Now! You Fucking Bastards!" Releasing his left arm one of the men drew back a fist and Struck Yuuta in the face, then braced again to hold him in place to watch the oncoming rape of his girlfriend. Yuuta, wiping his head back into place, he didn't even feel the pain or the blood coming from his nose, cracked lip and mouth.

Spitting at the men, Yuuta growled. "This is your Last Fucking Chance! Leave Now!"

The rapist kneeled down over the barely conscious broken form of Rikka. He moved to tug Rikka's underwear off as he freed his erect penis from his pants. Turning his head around to lear at Yuuta. "Or you'll do what, Boy. Now, you just watch me fuck this Slut's holes, because after I finish this, Whore, I'm gunna give you a Fucking you'll never forget"

Rikka's already swelling tear filled eye looked at the struggling Yuuta and managed to whisper, "Dark Flame Masterrr…."

Yuuta's rage and hatred for these men and for what they had done and what they were about to do, to his Rikka, now went from Red Hot to Searing White Heat. As he felt something inside of him, something that had remained chained and locked away, broke free. The two men holding him, now let go and each took a step back from the schoolboy as they could feel the suddenly intense heat radiate off of his body. One of them gasped in fear as the boy's face seemed to change and harden, then his eye's flashed red and from the storm, a gust of wind and rain caused his hair and coat to begin to flap and fly wildly around the now visibly shaking boy. Shaking, not from fear but Shaking from an intense, deadly, lethal Anger. A vicious grinning snarl erupted from Yuuta and his voice changed to something much lower, deeper, grimmer and deadlier than the three rapists could have ever imagined.

The man looming over Rikka struggled to get to his feet. "What the..?"

Yuuta's voice promised death. "You Have Dared To Attack, My One True Love, The Wielder of the Wicked Eye! She Is My Black Raison D'être! YOU, Foul Villainous Scum, However, Have No Reason To Live. Therefore, I Shall Send You All to Hell! Tell Them That I Sent YOU!" and with that Yuuta's Hands Glowed Red, then an intense White Hot Light. The Light from the glowing boy caused the shadows on the walls of the Underpass to eerily begin to stretch, twist and dance. Snaking his left arm up to the face of the Rapist who had him hit earlier, Yuuta's hand in a clawed palm, fired a blast of white heat that blew the frightened rapist's, face, then head, clean off of his neck and body.

Blood spurted everywhere as the jerking headless corpse toppled over into the dark churning waters of the canal to join what remained of his head. Thunder and Lightning Cracked over head and the noise from the pounding rain began to resemble the sound of an oncoming train. Yuuta, teeth clenched in a death like grin, could hear the other Rapist, who had held him, cry out in fear, as he backed away into the brick wall of the underpass. Raising his Right arm, Yuuta sighted down this clawed hand and fired another blast of White heat at his hated foe. "For Rikka." Was Yuuta's Proclamation. The rapist expression of incomprehension turned to fear as he tried to scream. The blast disintegrated his head and neck while also biting a curved chunk of his chest. The body toppled over onto the mud and began to spasm. His once erect cock now flaccid, still hung out side of his pants, began to release the contents of the dead man's bladder. Yuuta, or what was Yuuta, gave an evil laugh and fired again, this time igniting, then burning completely away the unfortunate rapist's penis and balls, leaving a smoking pair of pants with a blackened hole where once was his weapon of choice.

Another whimper from the last remaining rapist alerted Yuuta to his final task. Swinging around with his right arm out, his glowing white hot clawed hand, finally settled on his last enemy. This one, fear etched across his crying face, gurgled and babbled like a child. Yuuta noticed the piss stained trousers of this scum of a human and decided to end it's pitiful existence. "Die." The darkened Underpass flared again in an intense light followed by a resounding crack.

As Yuuta ran along the canal boardwalk, clutching the little woman he loved close to his chest, the rain now pounded him, washing some of the blood from his skin and clothes. While desperately running to their apartment complex, their Home, Yuuta felt a hand clutch onto to his right shoulder and then neck, that managed to pull Rikka's body higher and closer to him. He responded by clutching her body closer and slowing his run to a halt as he reached the dry safety of the eaves of an apartment building. This little bit of shelter had a light fitted that flickered from above. The rainfall increased all around Yuuta as did the approaching rumbling thunder. He desperately scanned Rikka's bruised face and managed to brush some of her wet sodden hair aside from her eyes.

Rikka's beautiful sparkling eye looked up at Yuuta's wet, cold and fearful face. Rikka seemed to search for something in Yuuta's eyes. He responded by lifting her higher and tighter to to his left side.

Yuuta could have sworn he felt her racing heart beating through her breasts against his chest. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her. Both of their faces and lips were very close to each other.

Rikka's hand moved up and gently clasped the side of Yuuta' face. If the touch of her hand wasn't enough, then something happened that broke Yuuta's heart. He watched a tear well up and trickled down from her blackened and bruised left eye.

"Rikka…" was all he could say. Yuuta lost it and tears flooded down his face as he gasped to catch his breath.

She gave him a funny look and tried to brush away his tears with her one hand, in an effort to try and comfort him, but he couldn't help but to kiss her fingers and palm as she did it.

Rikka smiled a little smile, then closed her eye. But, before unconsciousness took her again and her hand and arm fell down limply, she whispered to him.

"Yuuta… please, take me home…"


	2. Small Chapter 2

Thunder sounded all around them and the rain beat down in a torrent, as Yuuta, clutching Rikka, sprinted across the wet and rain filled concrete courtyard to the blackened then lit shape of their Apartment block. Lightning flashes came down from the skies in an accompanying bellow of the storm's thunderous rage. He clutched her close to him hoping beyond hope she would be okay and she could forgive him for not being with her when it had really mattered and worse that he had let her down. But most of all he hoped and prayed, Rikka would be safe and well… Pounding up the stairs, Yuuta didn't even notice that the stairwell was filed with an intermittent, flickering of the light globes as the power switched back and forth to the thunder and lightning storm that raged around them. Getting home was the priority. Luckily, his keys where in his right coat pocket and he managed to still hold Rikka and was about to attempt the lock when the door opened and Kuzuha stood there framed by the light from inside the apartment. "Who are you?!" Kuzuha said and then Yuuta noticed she had armed herself with his little league baseball bat. Small, but it was perfect for Kuzuha's size and it could still do some serious damage as a short club. Stepping into the light, Yuuta hoped she wouldn't hit him until he could say something. "Kuzuha! It's me and Rikka!" Looking at the strange school boy and the small girl he held tightly, suddenly Kuzuha's eye grew wider as she took their bloodied, muddy and soaking wet forms and recognised Yuuta for the first time. "Oh my God! Yuuta what happened to Rikka and you!?" 


End file.
